Will They Meet Again?
by Lightning-Dash
Summary: Daisy Wants to meet Luigi. . .Luigi wants to meet Daisy BUT one obstacle stands in their way. . . .THEY LIVE IN DIFFERENT CITIES! Mama-Mia! Read to find out what will happen to Luigi and Daisy! This is a DaisyXLuigi story in case you haven't noticed
1. Daisy and Flowerbolt

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO NINTENDO EXCEPT FLOWERBOLT AND DAISY'S DAD. (I THINK, UNLESS NINTENDO MADE A NAME FOR HIM) **

Chapter 1: Daisy

It was a calm day in Sassarra Land and the orange princess was so bored. It had been a week since Daisy had seen her BFF Peach and her boyfriend Luigi.

Daisy sighs as she turns on the T.V. Her favourite show (The Flower) is on.

Suddenly Daisy's servant named Flowerbolt, comes in to Daisy's Floral room. "Daisy do you remember what I said about watching The Flower?" she asks holding Daisy's yellow tank top and orange shorts.

"That's rated AA. You shouldn't be watching it." Flowerbolt turns the T.V. off.

" But, it's my favourite-" Daisy whines. "AAAnyways. . . . Come along and let's change you into your shorts and top." Flowerbolt interrupts. Daisy gives Flowerbolt her famous puppy dog face.

"No, I don't want to! I want to-" Flowerbolt yet again interrupts. "You don't want me to tell your father, do you?" Daisy sighs and grabs her outfit.

"I wish I could stay in my PJ's!" she yells through clenched teeth walking away into her giant bathroom to get changed.

"Yeah, your such a wimp!" Flowerbolt says under her breath not noticing Daisy hearing this information.

"What did you just call me?" Daisy asks turning around to meet Flowerbolt.

"A wimp." Flowerbolt says shrugging, "What's the deal?"

"Uh. . . ." Daisy stumbles not knowing what to say. "Um it means that you are. . .you think. .I don't. . . .You- "

"Ha you DON'T know what it means Princess!" Flowerbolt teases Daisy.

" For your information, I do know what it means!" Daisy says crossing her arms.

"Then what does it-" Flowerbolt almost asks but gets interrupted by Daisy's father.

"Ladies, Will you please stop fighting! Flowerbolt leave Daisy alone and Daisy. ...you are the best girl ever!"

"Aw thanks daddy!" Daisy gleams. "HA!" she mouths to Flowerbolt before skipping to her giant bathroom.

**THANKS FOR READING! CHAPTER 2 IS COMING SOON! PLEASE COMMENT AND FOLLOW ME AND MY STORY!** **(IF YOU WANT. I DON'T MIND IF YOU DON'T COMMENT/FOLLOW)**


	2. Luigi and The Hole

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter!**

**I hope it's long enough for you SomebodyYouUsedToKnow.  
**

**Oh, that reminds me! Thanks for reviewing Malica15,nene1234, FFWS or Inspired Girl and SomebodyYouUsedToKnow.  
**

**Well this story is from Luigi in The Mushroom Kingdom.  
**

**So as Mario says, "Let's a go!"  
**

"But it's dark in there bro!" Luigi whines, shining his flashlight at the dark hole in front of him.

"Aww mama-mia" Mario cries. "Will you do it for Daisy?" he asks.

Luigi looks into the hole again. "Well maybe. . . . it's . . .it's just too dark, even with this new LED flashlight." Luigi Cries.

"But. . . . why don't you go in there?" He asks.

"Um..." Mario stumbles. "I just uh-" he stumbles again.

"Ha, you can't even have a reason" Luigi smirks pushing his brother into the hole. "bye-a-bye" he waves.

OoOoOoOo

A few minutes later, Mario comes back covered in all different kinds of things; mud, sticks, pinecones, moss and even a little grass.

"I am never ever doing that again!" he pants.

"I. . . look at me!" he yells.

"Well did you find it?" Luigi asks.

Mario smiles, "Yep, it's in my pocket!" He reaches into his pocket.

Suddenly his expression changes. "It's not there!"

Luigi puts his hands in fists ready to punch Mario.

"BRO YOU ARE THE-" he screams.

"Woh woh calm down! We will find the ring. Don't worry!"

"Are you sure?" Luigi asks.

"Yes I am." Mario responds.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Luigi asks.

"Yes, I am sure!" Mario responds only a little irritated.

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure?" Luigi asks, now playful.

"Yes! Now stop asking me or-" Mario starts but then gets interrupted by Luigi.

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure you're sure?" Luigi interrupts.

"Yes, now come on Luigi! Let's get home for supper." Mario says pulling a pinecone from his hat.

"What's for supper?" Luigi asks.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, of course!" Mario exclaims.

'Yay! Okay let's get home! I want food!" Luigi exclaims, now super happy.

**There all done! Fewf, that took forever and plus my computer crashed twice.**

**There now is it longer for you SomebodyYouUsedToKnow!  
**

**I hope so because that took forever!  
**

**Anyways don't forget to leave constructive Criticism (review) **

**AND  
**

**vote on my poll on my profile.  
**

**Thanks and next chapter is coming up soon!**


	3. Daisy and life with Flowerbolt

**Another chapter so soon!**

**A new reviewer = a honorable mention! And that goes to. . .. . James Birdsong,  
**

**thanks for reviewing! =P  
**

**SomebodyThatYouUsedToKnow, your hopotasus was right!  
**

**This chapter is about Daisy, (and Flowerbolt)  
**

**I only own the rights of Flowerbolt and Prince Zachary and Daisy's Dad!  
**

**"Let's a go!"  
**

"You are getting better Daisy!" Flowerbolt calls from the side of the ultimately large soccer field.

Daisy kicks the ball into the net for the twelfth time this time making the ball soar into the top right corner of the net.

Daisy smiles, "I know but I..." Flowerbolt (As we know her) interrupts, "Keep going!" She yells.

"It's so hot out!" Daisy cries. "and I want to go to . . . . um the um. . . . Luigi! I want to see LUIGI!" she yells.

"Well you know he is not your typical prince." Flowerbolt says.

"I never wanted a prince!" Daisy argues. "Prince what's-his-face is so dumb!"

Flowerbolt sighs, "Prince Zachary is not the slightest bit dumb. He's. . . AWESOME!"

Daisy picks up her soccer ball and starts juggling it until it hits her in the face. "Ow" she sighs.

"Can I please just go see Luigi?" She asks Flowerbolt. "I'm twenty one so I can go alone."

Flowerbolt's eyes grow big, "I am NOT letting you go alone. I'm your. . . servant. I have to come with you IF you go anywhere."

Daisy sighs. "Can I go? Even for a day?"

Flowerbolt thinks about it for a minute, "NO WAY!"

"Why?" Daisy asks.

"Because?" Flowerbolt shrugs.

"Why?" Daisy asks again.

"BECAUSE! Daisy, stop asking me!" Flowerbolt yells.

"Geez! Can I please go, Flowerbolt?" Daisy pleads using her famous puppy dog eyes.

"For a day?" Flowerbolt asks.

Daisy nods franticly.

Flowerbolt sighs before she says "Ok Daisy, I say it's okay that you go, BUT I'll have to ask your dad before I can offically let you go!" Flowerbolt says.

Daisy grins from ear to ear,"Thank you Flowerbolt!" she yells.

Flowerbolt sighs then starts to leave but before she does she turns around to Daisy, "Your welcome."

Then the stubby toad scurrys back into the castle.

**THAT IS THE END!**

**Review, review and review!  
**

**And if you haven't yet read The Hunger Games!  
**

**Whoops wrong story! =P  
**

**I meant, if you haven't yet answer my poll on my profile!  
**

**YAY! I'll re-update by the weekend!  
**

**"Bye-a-bye!"  
**


	4. Luigi and The Ring

**BACK!**

**Thank you for sticking around with me!  
**

**Anyways this is the last chapter in the chain of chapters because i haven't written chapter 5.  
**

*** All reviewers boo *  
**

**THAT reminds me! Thanks sis, (Rainbow-Dash OR R-D) for commenting!  
**

**NOTE: I AM L-D AND MY SIS IS R-D!  
**

**I ONLY OWN PRINCE ZACHARY, DAISY'S DAD, FLOWERBOLT AND THE PLOT!  
**

**This chapter is once again with LUIGI! YAY  
**

**"Let's a go!"  
**

"Did you find it Mario?" Luigi asks.

Mario sighs, "No not yet!"

Luigi wipes a tear from his eye, "Mama-mia! We're not going to find it, I was hoping to give it to Daisy tomorrow or the next day or whatever day the day after tomorrow is."

Mario gives Luigi a confused face, " Remember she lives in Sarassa Land?"

Luigi grins, " It's called saving up money from plumbing to buy a train ticket."

Mario opens his mouth to say something, but is speachless, "You didn't!"

Luigi nods, "You betcha I did!"

Mario sighs, "Mama-mia! Who will save Peach if she gets kidnapped?"

Luigi shakes his head, "Have a little faith bro, It is only for a day. She will not get kidnapped,"

(The Mario brothers do not notice Peach being kidnapped by Bowser right behind them)

"Come on let's keep looking for that ring!" Luigi exclaims digging a hole in the ground.

"I have a question though..." Mario says to Luigi.

"Yeah?" Luigi asks digging up another spot in the ground.

"Well, when do you ever plumb anyways? There isn't a single Mario Bros. game where you do plumbing," Mario questions Luigi.

Luigi smiles, "We can just say . . . I get around." he decides.

"Okey-dokey!" Mario agrees still not sure how Luigi 'gets around'.

Then the Mario Bros. get back to work.

OoOoOoOo

After a few more hours Luigi finds the ring.

"I'VE GOT IT!" he yells holding up the ring to the sun. The ring shines beautifully!

"Good job bro!" Mario says giving Lugi a thumbs up.

'Can we go now?" Luigi asks Mario eagerly.

"I don't know, you are the one with the tickets!" Mario chuckles.

"oh, right!" Luigi grins reaching into his pocket.

His expresion changes, "It's not there!" he worries.

"What? You lost them?" Mario asks, now worried as Luigi.

"YES!" Luigi cries.

"Don't worry we'll find-" Mario asks but then Luigi interuptes him.

"WHOOPS! they were in my other pocket!" Luigi grins, smiling from one ear to the next.

"Luigi you are such a-" Mario starts but then changes his mind on what he is going to say, "You are so funny." he ends up saying.

"Thanks bro!" Luigi exclaims, "The date on the ticket says tomorrow, 10 o'clock sharp!" Luigi says checking his ticket.

"Okay, let's pack your bags!" Mario says, "You're going to Sarassa Land!"

Luigi smiles, "Okey-dokey! Let's-a-go!"

And off they go!

**ALL DONE!**

**REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!  
**

**THANKZ FOR READING!  
**

**I WILL UPDATE BY WEDNESDAY!  
**

**OH YEAH!  
**

**I am writing a new story! Stay tuned!  
**

**"BYE-A-BYE!"  
**


	5. Daisy and The Plane

**I am finally updating again!**

**Sorry for the wait, first FanFic wasn't working  
**

**THEN  
**

**Microsoft Word wasn't working.  
**

**BUT, I am updating again, so...  
**

**HERE WE GO!  
**

"So Daisy you want to go to The Mushroom Kingdom to see Luigi, am I right?" Daisy's dad asks her.

Daisy and Flowerbolt are sitting at a big round table across from Daisy's father.

"YES!" Daisy exclaims.

Flowerbolt just nods.

"So, do you have train tickets?" Daisy's father asks.

Daisy looks at Flowerbolt.

"No, we intend on flying," Flowerbolt says.

Daisy's Father sighs, "Do you have airplane tickets?"

Daisy (once again) looks at Flowerbolt.

"Nope, but we could get some off of " Flowerbolt suggests.

"Okay...do you have a place to stay?" Daisy's father asks looking at his scroll of questions.

Daisy could answer THIS by herself, "Of course! We're staying at Luigi's Mansion!"

"WE?" Flowerbolt asks, "No one said I was going!" she squeals.

"Well you are officially going Flowerbolt!" Daisy's father says, his voice booming through the castle.

"Does that mean we can go to The Mushroom Kingdom?" Daisy happily asks.

"Yes." her father says, "Now scoot! I'll get the tickets! Go pack up!" he says logging on to his massive computer.

"YAY!" Daisy exclaims jumping up and down. "Come on Flowerbolt!" she says grabbing the little toad's hand.

"Okay! We are off!" she exclaims. "Time to go pack up!"

"See you two later!" Daisy's father exclaims waving to the two girls from his computer.

"Bye dad!" Daisy waves back.

OoOoOoOo

"Okay! Orange PJ's or yellow PJ's?" Daisy mumbles to herself.

"Orange socks or Yellow socks?"

"Orange shorts or yellow shorts?"

"Orange top or yellow top?"

"Orange shoes or Yellow shoes?"

"Orange dress with ruffles or Yellow dress with feathers?"

"UGH! This is so hard!" she yells, throwing herself on the bed.

"Hey Daisy!" Flowerbolt waves from the door.

"Come in Flowerbolt." Daisy moans.

What's going on?" Flowerbolt asks. "Are you having a hard time packing?"

"YES! Help me Flowerbolt!" Daisy says getting up from her bed.

"Okay! First things first, do you have a hairbrush?" Flowerbolt asks.

Daisy nods.

"Toothbrush?"

Daisy nods.

"Makeup?"

Daisy nods, "I have everything except clothes!"

'Okay! Let's get to THAT then!" Flowerbolt giggles.

OoOoOoOo

"Are you girls ready? Daisy's dad asks.

"Yes!" they exclaim at the same time.

"okay then get on the plane!" he exclaims to the girls.

"Daisy wait!" he stops Daisy.

Daisy's Father takes something out of his pocket.

"Here, I want you to have this." he gives Daisy a silver locket.

"But it was moms!" she whispers.

"It's alright I want you to keep it." Daisy's dad says hugging Daisy. "Good luck Daisy Remember, I love you!"

"I love you too!" Daisy says before she hops on to the plane.

**ALL DONE! YAY! I think that was a longer chapter for all of you.**

***Reviewers cheer*  
**

**I will update ASAP!  
**

**OH YEAH, I also have my new story up; Mario Soccer  
**

**be sure to check it out!  
**

**Bye-a-bye for now!  
**


End file.
